Of Love and Danger
by Clairessa88
Summary: The sound of rain and her feet pounding on the wet forest floor was all she could hear as she ran. She ran as fast as she could. Her feet hurt so bad, but she couldn't stop… Not if she wanted to live... Can Prince Natsu save Lucy? This is a story not for the faint of heart. contains mature language and themes. Rape and violence and Lemons
1. Lost

**Hey guys! I hope you like this story! I was struck with this story out of no where and had to write it!**

The sound of rain and her feet pounding on the wet forest floor was all she could hear as she ran. She ran as fast as she could. Her feet hurt so bad, but she couldn't stop… Not if she wanted to live. So she kept running as far and as fast as she could. The rain made it impossible to see more than six inches in front of her face.

The girl slammed into something she couldn't see and fell to the ground. She panicked and rose from the ground to continue running. Just as she started moving her arm was grabbed. Her panic skyrocketed with the thought she'd been caught. She swung at the person with her free arm. The blow was caught by another hand.

"Whoa there calm down! I'm not going to hurt you." The person yelled over the rain.

She didn't trust them. She struggled against the hold of the stranger. Their grip on her left arm loosened then disappeared completely. She was sure she would get away from them, but the hope was quickly ripped away when she felt pressure on her neck and fell into darkness.

The person picked up the limp body of the girl and started in the direction she had been running.

Half an hour of walking later and the man carried the girl through the grand doors of a castle. Just inside stood a woman with scarlet red hair. She looked furious.

"Where have you been Gray?!" She yelled upon seeing him. "And who is this?" She inspected the girl in his hands

Her thin slip was soaked through and clung tightly to her body. The girl's blond hair was coated in blood and dirt and hung lifelessly from her head. Her feet were bare and coated in dirt and blood. All of her was coated in dirt and blood.

"Sorry Erza. She bumped into me in the woods. She was violent and scared. I couldn't just leave her there." He said cooly looking at the girl in his arms. "So... I knocked her out."

The woman took this in and spoke again "Why did you bring her here?"

"Where else would i take her? She was scared and running from something. What if she was running from someone or something dangerous? Maybe we could help her." His voice was cold but hopeful.

"Very well. I'll call for Mira to come clean her." With those words out she turned and beckoned him to follow her.

He walked behind her with the girl in his arms dripping a mix of dirt, blood, and rain water on the floor as they went.

They entered a large room on the second floor. The room held a king size bed with grand pillows and large blankets. A hearth across from the bed was surrounded by large chairs and a couch. A door five feet to the right of the hearth led to the bathing room where he took the girl.

Erza ran the bath then ordered the male out. She began to strip the young woman of her slip. Slowly she lifted the girl into the bath.

The door opened and a white haired woman stepped through. "Need some help here?" she asked with a soft frown on her beautiful face.

"Yes, thank you." Erza said as the woman placed the clothes she brought on the sink. She knelt next to Erza to help clean the girl.

The women worked in silence. The bath had to be drained and refilled twice in order to fully clean the girl. She was covered in bruises and cuts, but there was no mistaking who she was.

"Mira" she said softly "go get Porlyusica. If you see Gray on your way send him back here." Erza's voice left no room for arguments.

Mira left to do as she was told. After a few minutes Gray walked in.

"You wanted me?" He spoke.

She didn't look at him, only stared at the girl as she said in a softer voice than he'd ever heard her use. "Go tell the king that his Goddaughter is here."

He looked at her then, at the girl in the tub. "Are you sure that's her?" He asked.

Erza continued to stare at the girl. "No, but she looks exactly like her. We won't truly know until she's awake."

"Is there anyone else who could confirm her identity?" Gray asked. He didn't want to work up the king if she wasn't the girl.

"The king. Maybe Porlyusica. I sent Mira to get her, but it may be awhile yet before they return here." Erza's voice was so soft it scared him. "Go get the king, Gray."

There was no arguing with her. She sounded so scared. Why? Was she scared of the girl?

He'd never heard her voice like this. He turned to exit the room. "Fine." He said softly.

She waited until she was sure they were alone before she spoke again. "Oh Lucy… What happened to you?… Please be okay. Please wake up." Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the girl.

After a few moments she dried her eyes and face. She finished right as the king and queen entered the room with Gray close behind.

"Oh!" Gasped the queen at the sight of the girl.

The king fell to his knees at the side of the tub. Tears streamed from his eyes as he beheld the girl. He placed his hands on the girl's face and pulled her to his chest thoroughly soaking his shirt. "My dear Lucy. What have they done to you?" His voice was soft and broken as he cried.

The room stayed this way for a long time. No one moved as the king cried and held the girl in his arms.

A soft knock at the door was heard to alert them of the arrival of Mira and porlyusica before they were seen. The women walked in the room and beheld the sight.

"What on earth happened to her?" Came Porly's Clipped voice. "What are you all doing just standing around? I'm going to need towels and clean warm water. Probably a lot of both."

Gray and Mira left to collect the items they would need. The queen stepped out of the crowded bathing room to clear the coffee table of it's decorations.

The doctor began to move towards the girl but stopped when a loud growl reverberated through the room.

Every person in the room froze and stared at the king. He never growled like that at anyone. For a long minute no one moved as the man stared at the doctor.

"I know. I'm going to do everything I can to help but we need to move her. If you aren't going to allow anyone else to touch her then you will have to do it." The doctor said in a strict voice.

The man hesitated for a moment before he dipped his hand in the water and lifted the girl out. Water poured off of her onto him and the floor.

Erza slowly approached with a towel to dry her off. The king silently allowed her to do so.

Once she was dry, the man took her to the table and slowly placed her down. At that moment the door opened and in walked three people. Mira handed the towels to porlyusica who placed them next to the girl. "Put those buckets on the floor over here." Porly said to the boys pointing to her left.

"Who is this girl?" Asked the pink haired boy next to Gray.

It was the queen who said "She is the last Heartfilia, Natsu."

Porlyusica and the queen began their work. She had too many cuts and bruises to heal them all. They healed the deepest cuts first. When all the cuts were healed they soaked rags and cleaned the blood off her once more. She was lucky there were no broken bones, But the bruises were bad.

"Grandine, I think it's time for the boys to leave this room." Porly spoke as she examined a large bruise on the inside of her legs.

"Yes, I think you're right." The queen spoke. "You heard her. All of you boys out." The two teens left without argument.

"That means you too Igneel" Porly said.

The king looked at her then to the girl on the table. He kissed her head and rose from the floor. "I'm only going to sit outside. I will go no further than that." He left no room for argument as he left the room and closed the door.

The women all turned back to the unconscious girl as Porly examined her womanhood. It was very apparent that she had been used for unspeakable things. She would likely have many mental scars from what had happened.

"What do you think they did to her?" Mira asked in a soft voice.

"From the looks of it she was beaten and raped. Likely many times for a long while." Porlyusica said curtly.

Erza looked at the girl. "Who would do such a thing."

The women sat in silence as they watched the rest of the exam. When it was finished Erza lifted the girl into the bed and tucked her safely under the blankets.

One by one the women left the room to find the king talking to a set of guards.

"We are finished. She will need plenty of rest and food. I'd have someone here to watch her for the next few days." Porly said to everyone. She pulled Grandine to the side and spoke to her softly. "If you see signs of pregnancy send word and i will come."

"I will have the girls watch for it as well. I think it best we leave the men of this family in the dark on this for now." She agreed.

The King stationed guards outside the girl's room. Erza decided she would stay with the girl and watch over her through the night.

With that, everyone separated and went to bed.


	2. You found me

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this! Happy valentines day!**

* * *

Her head was throbbing. The light pouring in through the window was shining in her eyes. She rolled slightly to get away from the light and pulled the blanket around her. At that moment she remembered the forest.

The girl bolted up straight eyes wide and ready to attack. She slowly took in her surroundings. The bed she was on shifted as she did so. The fire in the hearth crackled and popped. Two figures slept on the furniture in the room. She recognized neither woman.

One had silver hair and soft beautiful features. She looked to be in her mid twenties.

The other woman was older. She had light blue hair and a gentle face. She looked slightly worn.

It didn't matter though. She had to get out. Quietly she rose from the bed and walked to the door. Her feet were cold on the tiled floor as she walked. As quiet as possible she turned the knob and opened the door.

The two men outside the door turned to see the girl standing there. "You're awake!" The one to her left said. "Go get the King!" The man to her right took off down the hall.

The words made both women behind her sit straight up and look to the door. This was not good. She had to get out of here now. But how?

She looked at the man and shoved him as hard as she could and ran. The woman yelled something she couldn't hear. She had no idea where she was going. Every turn she made confused her more, but she kept going.

She pushed herself harder until she ran into something and fell to the ground with a thud.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." A male voice said.

She stood to get away from the raven haired male. She turned to run in the other direction, but was met with another male staring back at her.

His skin was tan and he radiated warmth. His face was sharp and handsome, but his most catching feature was his pink hair. The man looked her up and down. "Where do you think you're going?" He said coldly.

A shiver went up her spine and tears pricked her eyes. There was no escaping as the guards began to swarm around them.

"What are you all doing?" Demanded a stern voice.

The man with the raven hair stuttered "E-Erza! She's awake and she was running. She bumped into me. I was trying to help her up but she tried to run again and Natsu was there then all this happened." His voice was worried and scared.

Erza stepped through the crowd and looked at the girl up and down.

The girl's eyes teared up as she met her gaze. "Er...za?" Her voice broke and her legs gave out.

Erza rushed forward and held the girl as they fell to the ground. Both girls had tears streaming down their cheeks. More footsteps came, but neither girl cared as they held each other and cried.

A soft female voice spoke "Erza. We should take this to the living room. We need to look her over."

No more words were spoken as The girls slowly sood from the floor still holding each other. They began the walk to the living room of the castle.

The two girls sat on a couch together with everyone else around them.

"Tell me your name." A man's voice spoke. The girl looked up to meet the eyes of a man she'd seen before. She couldn't place how she knew him but was certain they'd met before.

"Lucy." Was all She said in a soft voice.

That was all it took for the man to fall at her feet as tears began to streak down his cheeks. "I don't know if you remember me, dear, but my name is Igneel Dragneel. This is my wife Grandine and my son Natsu." He pointed to the two people on either side of him.

"You were at mama's funeral." Her soft reply came. She wanted him to know she remembered him even if only a little.

"Yes, I was, and I have been looking for you for a very long time. I'm your godfather." His voice was so gentle even as his tears fell. "I'm so sorry it took us so long to find you."

She looked at the man while her tears fell swiftly down her face. "You were looking for me?" They had been looking for her. Someone had cared enough to look for her.

He looked at her with a serious expression. "We've been looking for you since the day Jude died," he said softly, taking her hand.

She squeezed lightly on his hand. "You found me." Her words broke the man fully and he laid his head on their joined hands and sobbed.

They all stayed like his for a long while before anyone spoke again. This time the one who spoke was Natsu "Where did you come from?" His voice was curious but cold.

The woman with the silver hair gasped as everyone looked at him. "Natsu! You can't just ask her that! She's been through a trauma, let her have a bit before you start to interrogate her!" She yelled and the pinkette.

He looked mad as he yelled back "We don't have time for that! Every minute we waste waiting is a minute longer that they have Wendy! I swear to Mavis if Wendy is found looking like Looney here was, Then Gods have mercy on them because I will not." That name sounded familiar to Lucy. But why? "Now Tell me what you know. What you saw and heard. I want to know everything this instant." he said looking at her.

She looked back at him, "They had me in a mansion deep in the forest on an island in the middle of a lake. I swam 2 miles before I hit land. I'd been running for an hour before I bumped into him" she pointed at Gray "They kept me and another girl in the same room on the second floor. She was small with blue hair. They made her watch as they did things to me. As far as I know the only thing they ever did was hit her." As she spoke tears once again fell down her face.

The young girl hadn't been there for more than two months. She didn't say a single word to Lucy or anyone for the first two weeks. Lucy had taken quickly to the girl. The pair took care of one another when things got too bad. She wondered if the girl was ok without her.


	3. I'm still a Princess

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been kind of MIA lately. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! Love you guys!**

* * *

All eyes were on her as Natsu spoke again "What was her name?" His voice was an almost inaudible growl.

Lucy flinched from his tone. She didn't like him. He reminded her of the men in that place. Her hands shook slightly as she looked down and spoke softly "I-I don't know… She wouldn't say." She was terrified he would attack her now. That's what men did when she gave them an answer they didn't like.

Natsu growled and turned to walk away from them all.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked his father from his position on the floor.

He kept walking as he said "To that damn island. She's there I know it."

The King looked to Mira and Erza "Restrain him. He's not to leave the castle grounds until i give the ok." He knew this would only be a temporary fix and would make the young male furious with him.

The women looked at each other with Grimm expressions and rose to comply with their king. They had no choice. It was for the best anyway. If he went into this now, pissed off and careless, he would be killed. No one wanted that to happen. The pair grabbed him as he reached the doorway and pulled him back.

He struggled against their hold "LET ME GO!" But it was no use. They were too strong for him. "You have to let me go! She's in danger! I have to save her." He yelled as they pushed him into a straight back chair.

"You know damn well that we can't do that." Gray's voice was cold as he helped the women hold him in the chair. "You'll just go in there all wild. We need a plan if we want to save her, or we all will die."

Natsu continued to struggle against them. "I don't care if I die! We have to" He screamed.

He fought harder against them. Finally, Erza let him go only to punch him and knock him out.

Lucy watched the whole ordeal with baited breath. "Couldn't you have been nicer? That looked like it hurt, Erza." She spoke softly.

The scarlet haired woman looked at the girl with a soft face. "He wouldn't have stopped. This was the only way to keep him and everyone safe for now." She said as she slowly walked to the blonde. "I promise to consult you first next time. Okay?"

Lucy took her friends' words in. "Okay" her voice was soft and her smile sad.

"We have some things to talk about." Erza said in a soft voice gently taking the girl's hand. "Why don't we retire to my room until dinner?" She sounded so hopeful yet scared the blond would refuse her offer.

The girl looked at her friend's hopeful face and let her face form a soft smile. "I think that would be nice Erza." She said so softly.

Erza let out the breath she'd been holding and let a happy smile grace her lips. Gently she helped the blonde stand. "Mira would you like to accompany us?" She said, looking at the older woman.

Mira thought for a moment before speaking softly to Lucy "Is it alright with you if I come as well?"

It took Lucy a moment to size up the woman in front of her. She was tall and beautiful with her long silver hair. Her bluebell eyes shined with hope brought out by the pink in the gown.

She didn't look like a threat, but she could be. Everyone here could be. The only person she truly knew here was Erza, the rest of them could actually want her dead.

Despite her worries about the woman, she glanced at Erza to gauge her expression. She had a soft smile directed towards the woman. It gave Lucy a little comfort so she spoke softly "Only if you promise me a proper introduction." She gave the woman a soft smile.

Mira let out a sigh of relief. "Of course." The three women began the trek to a room unknown to Lucy, after they bid the others farewell.

* * *

The trio entered Erza's room quietly. The room twin to the one Lucy awoke in. The girls took seats around the small table.

No one spoke as a maid placed a tray with tea and small snacks on the table and left the room. Mira poured everyone a cup and smiled softly. The three sat in silence and sipped their tea until one spoke.

"Did anyone else make it out?" Lucy asked quietly.

Erza looked to the table with a sad frown. "Some… The ones who did are hiding from the people who did this. Loke visits when he can, Gajeel too. Everyone else stays hidden. They've been waiting for you to come back." She said softly.

Lucy looked into her cup. "I'm glad some made it."

Conversation flowed lighter as Mira introduced herself and told stories of everyone in the castle. As things quieted again Erza sized Lucy up and spoke. "You are behind on your training. You should have been able to escape them much quicker."

Lucy again looked down "They had chains that nullified my magic. They were too strong. I tried everything, then they brought in the girl. I couldn't just leave her there." Her voice was soft.

"But you did." Erza said, looking at her fully.

Lucy met her stare. She may be different now but she was still a princess, or queen now she guessed, Erza wasn't going to speak to her like this. Her eyes burned as she spoke "I left to get help. I ran miles for this. You will not sit here and judge what you do not know. Don't forget yourself, Erza."

Erza stared at the woman in shock. Her eyes had glowed like burning starlight. She stood and dipped to her knee in a low bow. "Apologies majesty. Please forgive me." Her voice wavered as she tried to keep her excitement quiet.

"It's fine, but we have things to talk about with the king. Will you two take me to him?" She said as Erza rose to her feet.

Mira looked at her and spoke gently "It's dinner time. We can meet him in the dining hall, If that works fo you, your grace"

"That will be fine." she said standing and motioning for them to lead the way.


	4. Absolute Law

**Hey everyone! Sorry updates are so slow! Things are just crazy around here! **

**As always Let me know what you think! Love you guys!**

* * *

The women changed Lucy into a dress instead of night clothes and made their way to the dining hall. When they entered the room grew silent. Natsu and the queen sat on either side of the king. Gray was on Natsu's right. The women made their way to sit next to the Queen.

Lucy took a seat in between the two girls and looked up to the king. "Who sits on my throne?"

He looked at her and spoke gently "Mard Greer."

She looked at her plate full of food and laughed a pained laugh "I should have guessed he'd take the crown. We never married but he'd have been the only choice with me gone." she looked softly to Erza "He is behind all of this. He planted the bombs and killed father."

Erza looked at her "What's our move?"

All eyes were on her and as she spoke wicked delight coursed through Erza. "We kill him and take back my kingdom. We have lots of work to do. Send word and assemble my guard."

Erza, too excited to do anything rose and bowed deeply. "As you wish, My Queen." She turned and left the hall with a hop in her step.

Lucy began to eat not looking at anyone despite everyone's stares. Slowly one by one everyone except Natsu looked away from her and began eating.

The man surveyed her for a long moment. "Does someone want to tell me what that was about?" he said

His father looked at him "While Lucy is here you will be incharge of keeping her happy and protecting her. No harm is to come to her." His voice was stern.

"Wha-! No! I'm going to get Wendy and you can't stop me!" The prince yelled at his father.

Igneel opened his mouth but was silenced "You will not get her back without me. We will be waiting for my men. I suggest that in the meantime you work on preparing yourself for the horrors you will face when we do get her back." Lucy's eyes again glowed with burning starlight. "If you are so eager to die then be our guest but you'll hurt her more that way."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He yelled standing.

She looked him up and down and spoke with sheer command in her voice. "Be seated." He lost control of his body as her eyes shone and her words forced him to sit. "You will not leave these grounds until the King sees fit." As her words finished a gold glitter settled its way onto his left hand and stuck making her words law to him.

He looked at his hand and then to her. "What did you do to me?" He demanded.

"You were being reckless now you have no choice but to stay here. The stars grant me the gift of Absolute Law" She said standing from her seat "I know you are scared for your sister, but if you left now you would be killed. I can't let anyone else die. We will save her, but we need to come up with a plan." she turned "Mira could you take me to my room?"

Mira stood and smiled "Of course! Follow me."

Natsu watched them leave before hitting his head on the table "This is ridiculous. I would be fine."

Next to him gray snickered "You would get yourself killed. She's lost a lot. Can you blame her for not wanting to lose more? She may seem strong but my guess is that she's falling apart right now. You should just listen to the king. Take care of her and i bet she'll let you leave the property at some point." he stood and left the room to assign guards to stand by the young woman's door.

Igneel looked at his son. "You can be excused Natsu."

The boy stood and made his way to his room. The king looked at his wife with a smile. "She's something else. Do you think Natsu will be able to keep up with her?" He laughed

She smiled at him "Who knows. I'm willing to bet that he will fall in love with her before she takes back her crown."

"He probably won't realise he's in love with her until he can't be around her all the time." The man laughed out.

The pair finished their dinner and headed to their own chambers for the night.

She opened her eyes slowly. The room around her was lit as the door opened then dark as it closed. She could hear every step he made towards her.

In moments he was in front of her. The man grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. She let out a pained yelp. "It's my turn to have a little fun with you, missy" He said as he tossed her roughly on the bed.

Slowly he unbuttoned his pants and smiled a feral grin. She screamed as he pinned her to the bed and laughed. "Screaming won't save you now."

With those words he shredded her clothes and she screamed louder.

"Lucy! Wake up" Yelled Mira.

The young woman had been streaming for a few minutes and wouldn't wake up. Suddenly the balcony doors flew open and in walked The pink haired prince.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" He yelled.

Mira was frantic "She just started screaming i can't wake her up! What do we do?"

He sighed and made his way to her. "Lucy." he said gently as he lifted her head and slid in behind her laying her in between his legs and placing her head on his stomach. He brushed his hand through her hair. "You need to calm down. It's okay. You're safe now." As he spoke her screams quieted and her eyes fluttered open.

She looked up to him and he smiled gently at her. She threw her arms around him and sobbed hard and long until she fell asleep again.

Natsu stayed there gently playing with her hair. He dismissed Mira and told her no one was to come wake her up. She needed to sleep as long as possible. She nodded and left the pair.


End file.
